


Day Sixteen: Pulled Over for Speeding

by jellyjog



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Written for the QuiObi Writing Discord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22490716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyjog/pseuds/jellyjog
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 89
Collections: Qui and Obi Make a Porno





	Day Sixteen: Pulled Over for Speeding

“Do you have any idea how fast you were going?” Qui-Gon tried to keep his face serious but he couldn’t help but grin as he saw Obi-Wan commit to the part, running a hand through his hair and giving him puppy dog eyes.

“No, officer.” Obi-Wan’s voice was downright seductive. “Did I do something wrong?”

“Yes, young man.” Qui-Gon smirked. “You were going well above the speed limit. I’m going to need to see your license and registration.” Obi-Wan cast his eyes down, looking cute and meek and absolutely _adorable_ as he did so.

“Well you see, it’s a new speeder. I forgot to put the registration in the compartment,” he explained, biting his lip. “And I’m afraid I lost my wallet. You could try looking up my name? I’m registered. Promise.”

“I’m afraid that’s not how this works,” Qui-Gon said sternly, pulling a holopad out of his pocket and pretending to type. “I’m going to have to issue you a ticket for speeding, and one for failure to show identification.”

“Wait! I—I really can’t afford a ticket right now, officer. Surely we can work something out?” Obi-Wan shuffled a bit. “I mean, you could always just issue me a warning, can’t you?”

“I can, but I see no reason to,” Qui-Gon answered, crossing his arms. He was looking down on Obi-Wan from this angle, able to clearly see down Obi-Wan’s shirt as he started to unbutton it in response.

“I’m sure there are better things you could be doing with your time than writing tickets, officer.” He looked up, meeting Qui-Gon’s eyes. Force, that look went straight to Qui-Gon’s cock. “How about you get in the speeder, and we can discuss this in more… _detail._ ”

Qui-Gon leered openly, reaching through the window of the speeder and reaching into Obi-Wan’s shirt. He found one of the man’s nipples and pinched, getting a gasp and a smile in response. He watched as Obi-Wan threw his head back, jutting his chest out just a little.

“Get in the back,” Qui-Gon whispered, giving Obi-Wan’s nipple a tight squeeze before letting go and opening the door to the back seat. He’d already sat down and pulled his cock out by the time Obi-Wan had squeezed himself over the center console, grinning eagerly as he joined him. “Suck my cock,” he ordered, spreading his legs wide so that Obi-Wan could settle between them. The space was cramped, but they made it work.

“Yes, officer,” Obi-Wan responded, getting into position as quickly as he could given the space. He immediately dipped his head down onto Qui-Gon’s cock, eliciting a groan of pleasure. Fuck, Obi-Wan’s mouth felt good. Nice and wet and warm, and Qui-Gon immediately reached down to grab at the Knight’s head and force it up and down, not wasting any time in setting a rhythm. Obi-Wan choked a bit—which felt surprisingly good on his cock—but he quickly adjusted.

“That’s right. Fuck.” Qui-Gon lifted his hips a bit each time he brought Obi-Wan’s head down, thrusting into his throat. When he looked down he saw Obi-Wan’s eyes looking up at him, wide and eager and watering a bit from the effort of swallowing him down. It was gorgeous. “Work your way out of that ticket,” he said with a teasing grin, almost laughing as Obi-Wan perked up at the mention of their role-play and began to swirl his tongue nice and good. He let go and leaned his head back again, closing his eyes as Obi-Wan went to work. 

Fuck, his old apprentice could suck a cock.

Obi-Wan pulled back after a while, looking eager and just a bit sloppy as a string of saliva connected his mouth to Qui-Gon’s dick.

“Do you want to use my ass, officer?” Obi-Wan was smirking. He knew _exactly_ what Qui-Gon thought of his ass.

“That’s right.” Qui-Gon ran a hand through Obi-Wan’s hair, grinning as he had an idea. “Bend over the console.” 

“It’s a tight fit.” Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow, looking to the side. Qui-Gon grabbed him by the chin and brought his face up to look at him again.

“And you’ll make it work, or you’ll get a ticket. You’re lucky I’m not asking for more.” He watched, stroking himself as Obi-Wan hesitantly shuffled around and wedged himself in between the front two seats. It looked like an uncomfortable position, with Obi-Wan’s face near the gearshift and no good place for his arms, but it made a _wonderful_ display of the man’s ass as Qui-Gon reached forward and tugged his pants down. He gave his ass a little slap, moving to settle behind it.

Obi-Wan had prepared himself as always, and so he wasted no time in slipping his cock into that wonderful, tight hole. He held onto the head of the driver’s seat with one hand and the muscle of Obi-Wan’s ass cheek with the other, fucking right away. 

“Oh, Officer Jinn!” Obi-Wan moaned, amusement in his voice. “Oh, your cock is so big, officer.” Qui-Gon chuckled, pressing in harder and faster, spurred on by Obi-Wan’s moans.

“This’ll teach you to speed, you little slut,” Qui-Gon answered, enjoying the play and the feeling of Obi-Wan wrapped around him, his muscles clenching deliberately.

“Oh officer, I’ll be good next time!” Obi-Wan said, groaning obscenely and gasping at every thrust. He was trying to press back onto Qui-Gon’s cock but his position was limiting him, and the sight was absolutely gorgeous. Qui-Gon didn’t last long, considering he was already closer than he should’ve been from the blowjob, and he pressed in _hard_ one last time to unload into the young man underneath him. For a moment he just stayed where he was, leaning over Obi-Wan a bit and panting, but then he pulled out.

“On your back.”

“But officer, surely I—“

“On your back,” he said again, more forcefully. He watched as Obi-Wan wriggled, slowly and awkwardly turning to rest on his back. He had to hold his legs to the side awkwardly and his head was resting on the gearshift. Qui-Gon gave him a filthy look before bringing his own head down, taking his cock into his mouth. He wanted them both to get off, and he’d already had his fun.

Obi-Wan yelped in pleasure, making high, needy noises as Qui-Gon lapped his tongue along his cock. He’d already been intensely hard from the fucking and he came in short order, with Qui-Gon taking it in his mouth and swallowing. When he was satisfied that his lover was satisfied, Qui-Gon moved back to sit, panting. Obi-Wan wrestled his way out of his position and came to join him, sitting against his side.

“Can we rest here for a moment?” the young man asked him, pressed against his side. 

“Of course.” Qui-Gon gave him a smile before reaching into his pocket and pulling out his datapad, unlocking it with a mischievous smile. Obi-Wan gave him a curious look.

“What are you doing?”

“Writing you a ticket for indecent exposure.”


End file.
